Lewdopia (a Zootopia fanfic)
by bigfatpig7
Summary: Nick is snooping around Judy's bedroom and gets caught in this not safe for work tail. What happens next is Wilde
1. Chapter 1

Lewdopia

Nick was snooping around in Judy's bedroom when all of a sudden, Judy appeared!

"NICK! What are you doing snooping in my bedroom?" Judy exclaimed.

"Oh nothing i w-w-was just seeing what you were up to but you w-w-wern't home." Nick said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Judy walked over to Nick and gave him a BIG hug. Nick grinned. Judy and Nick sat on the bed together and started talking about stuff. Nick mentioned the recent rapist on the lose.

"I can't believe there is such a sicko out there in todays times! I want him LOCKED UP!" She said with enthusiasm.

Nick started scratching his head a bit more, he also started sweating. Judy put her hand on Nick's lap.

"I know how your feeling Nick, you must be very horny." Judy whispered into his ear. "Do you want to maybe give it a go?"

Nick looked longingly into Judy's eyes and exclaimed.

"Oh my god, is this really happening?" Nicks cheek began to blush and he got a boner.

Judy began to take off her shorts, then her shirt and then her panties. Nick did the same. Judy teased Nick and gestured him onto the bed.

"Are you feeling it now Nick?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes!"

As Judy jumped onto the bed, Nick noticed something behind Judy. Judy's door was open and down the hallway was a room with 'NO ENTRY' on the door. Nick pointed at the door and asked Judy what was behind it, she replied saying it was nothing. Nick insisted that she show him what was behind the door.

"You don't want to go in there." Judy glared at Nick. "You will NOT go in there, ok?"

Nick nods. Judy bites Nicks fox ear and moans.

"Nick, please FUCK me hard! I want you to destroy me! Please Nick PLEASE!"

Nick begins to thrust in and out, not missing a single beat. Judy and Nick both moan in sync. After hours of playing with each other; fucking, sucking and nuzzling Nick and Judy were laying in her bed, Judy was fast asleep. Nick decided to head to the closed door, he pulled open the door to reveal a dungeon; not just any dungeon it was a rape dungeon!

"Well looks like you found my secret" Judy giggled "I can't have you leave."

Judy pushed nick in and locked the door. Nick started screaming and banging the door.

"Judy let me out! LET ME OUT!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Days had gone by. The dungeon was dark and dank. Nick hadn't seen another furry being since he got locked up. Cold, hungry and alone Nick clawed at the walls and doors - screaming for help. And yet, no matter how much he tried help never came.

After hours and hours of scratching the door, the large metal door shifted. A cascade of light filled the room - Nick's shadow painted the walls black. In the holy light two silhouettes can be seen. One is clearly Judy but the other is unknown.

Judy and the mysterious stranger both stepped forward.  
"Get back bitch!" Yelled the stranger. Their voice was high pitched and they were just as tall as Judy but looked fluffy.

As the door shut the lights went out. Until The stranger turned on a lamp. Their face was clear as glass - it was none other than Bellwether, the Assistant Mayor of Zootopia. She was frowning with a face of disappointment. She dressed in a black latex suit and was sporting some form of cane. Judy was wearing a similar costume but had a sinister smile.

Nick tried to crawl away but was quickly grasped by Judy.  
"There's no escape, Bitch"  
Nick screamed but his wails were unheared.

Judy and Bellwether carried Nick to a table in the corner of the dungeon. They threw Nick to the table and started to beat him. Nick cried with wails of pain and suffering. Judy, wearing a dildo, rammed Nick with the power of thousand winds. Bellwether shoved her dick, yes she has a penis, into Nicks mouth. Nick was full of dicks. Tears rolled down Nicks face. Nick screamed and struggled but Judy and Bellwether were having none of it. They swiftly tied him up with some old dirty rope. Nick felt hopeless.

Meanwhile Bellwether and Judy continued thrusting and moaning and thrusting some more. Nick's mouth and asshole were getting destroyed. Both Judy and Bellwether were calling Nick a bitch the entire time. Bitch this, Bitch that. There was no escape for Nick.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling coming from above.  
"No fucking way" Said Judy. She pulled out her dildo and quickly shut the metal door.

"They found us" Bellwether whispered under her breath.

Nick's eyes glistened with hope.


End file.
